


Bite Your Tongue (This Is How You Know)

by KASPIAN (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demons, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KASPIAN
Summary: “Kyungsoo comes to realize that puberty for demons is a little different from that of humans”





	Bite Your Tongue (This Is How You Know)

 

It itches.

Kyungsoo stares into the mirror, mouth agape and nose crinkled a little askew as he grimaces to get a better look.

Nothing looks different though, and his teeth are average despite the upper and lower canines having a small dangerous jut that resembles fangs, though that’s nothing new.

However, his gums are redder than the usual, and he’s not sure why they feel a little sore, or why his ears have been itching. His skin has been annoyed as well. 

Lately, he has been waking up in the middle of the nights from strange rushes, whereas he’s subsequently looked in the mirror to see how his pupils have become slit and wary, with a hint of red in the middle and green framing them too, as that of a demon’s. 

His eyes normally only grow predatory in cases where he’s angered or if his blood rushes, but there has always been a reason, or he’s been downright bubbling with fury if it ever happened.

Now he stands there, his sleek black tail lashing behind him in dubiety, while he ponders about the escapades. 

He jolts when the door opens, and in comes Jongin, who emits a small rumble of a sort, a low ‘’G’morning,’’ as he drags down in his boxers and aims to take a piss.

Kyungsoo feels a lump grow in his throat, and he knows he should be used to this - to the lack of boundaries that comes with living together, but he feels his knuckles whiten as he balls his fists and ducks his head, quickly tapping out of the bathroom with a small ‘’morning’’. 

They live in the old male dormitory anyway, the abandoned one where it’s only the two of them taking up the space in one room with two bunk beds originally meant for four people.

Normally, Kyungsoo settles to use the shared bathroom by the end of the hall on floor one, since it’s big and he can be alone, but he occasionally uses the small one linked to their room - even if he forgets Jongin has no sense of privacy in this matter and doesn’t mind intruding.

The demon settles on his bed with a flump and blearily looks ahead, rubbing his jaw with a hand, palm darting over his mouth as well where he presses some fingers into the skin around his lips, feeling how his gums beneath still ache a bit.

‘’You okay?’’ Jongin asks once he comes out, the flush of the toilet resounding in the pipe system. He scratches his lower stomach, revealing a trail of hair beneath his forlorn t-shirt, and Kyungsoo puckers his lips and looks down. 

‘’M’ fine,’’ he says, even if he’s been a little out of it for the past weeks.

It feels as if his emotional drive has been a little different as well, and he reacts more outwardly on things than what he used to, and had found himself growling at Baekhyun some days ago when Baekhyun kept quoting one certain phrase from his sacred scriptures that he found absolutely superb and super necessary to inform Kyungsoo of.

‘’You look a little pale though,’’ Jongin insists, raising a brow, and Kyungsoo is aware of this - he’s been having small heat periods as well where he’s sweated a lot or felt feverish in a strange way, and has had strange slick smeared between his buttocks. 

‘’I’m fine,’’ he snarls, and stiffens when he realizes that he growled there too - a small rumble but one meant as a warning, and Jongin looks surprised. 

‘’Alright, grumpy pants,’’ the human mellows it though and comes forth, ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair with a fond touch and a lopsided smile on his lips, and Kyungsoo’s happy he didn’t take offense, since Jongin can be a little touchy in this regard.

‘’Get ready for class by the way,’’ the human then murmurs, dragging forth his uniform, and Kyungsoo is still mulling over his body’s recent behavior and oddities, but think it’s funny that Jongin is the laziest of them yet is always on the dot for class.

Kyungsoo guesses that’s a given, because Jongin is passionate about taking the upcoming Meister exam in order to classify in becoming a Knight, considering how his parents take pride in such a title. 

He’s also got an honorable fire sword for show, one his mother, who also was a knight in the classes of exorcists, obtained from a demon who opposed a big threat back in Busan about twenty-four years ago. It was when she was fresh out of graduation, and she has become a known figure since then.

While Kyungsoo, on the other hand, is brought here by his own stubbornness and search for self-improvement, aiming to become a Dragoon, a wielder of gun and long-range weapons. He doesn’t intend to use his earth-related powers that has come along with being a half-breed demon that is affiliated with the King of Earth. He never meant to become a demon either way.

His tail curls into itself while he drags on his pants, and he slowly starts dressing himself, flattening his scruffy bed hair as well while taking a look in the small mirror on his desk.

He thinks it’s already pretty ironic he chose to become an exorcist in the first place, but he guesses that he, without intending to, has become more affiliated with this unbeknownst part of humanity when he was just a lad.

Exorcists are viewed as either counselors or spiritual healers to the average eyes, but they make up an ancient community that fights the demons that live in the mirrored world called Gehenna, a dimension of nothingness and vile creatures. 

The material world, Assiah, is where humans live, and most don’t know of the opposite dimension that makes a whole. 

The job of an exorcist is to remove demons that have taken possession of either people or objects, and can also be to investigate demonology and cases where possessions or possible portals might’ve found place, since the two worlds are not directly connected. 

They are purposefully kept separate and cannot easily be joined, though demons can creep in through possession, or in some cases through mentioned ports.

Through time, there have been special cases where demons of a nature with empathy have spawned or possessed dying individuals who were left for void anyway, who have, as a contrast, sought to live in Assiah in order to find rest. It’s become more common in regards to having mixed breeds around, though they are still looked down on.

Historically, the existence of demons has not yet been accepted by the general public eye, despite the creatures attempting to affiliate Assiah for over 2,000 years. People don’t know, because average humans can only see these demons if they’ve been injured by one or have gotten a scratch.

Kyungsoo has, in this case, been one of the unlucky individuals, who didn’t even know of demons to begin with, but was injured by one at the age of five - poisoned by a powerful demon of earth who bit him, making him a rare case who had been inflicted with demon blood, thus becoming one himself.

He was only but a lad when he was taken to court between wise eyes and harsh words, and his human parents were hauled into this unseen world as well, and forced to realize what this change meant once the order noticed Kyungsoo.

Therefore, Kyungsoo has always had canine teeth a little sharper than the rest, unusual strength when he wants to use it or if he’s ought of control, a black sleek tail and pointy elf-looking ears despite continuously convincing people that he’s definitely not a demon.

Throughout his life, the order has kept an eye on him through subtle draws, and they were more than surprised when they found out that he wanted to join the order and has sought one of the famous academies in this regard. He had also been contacted by one of the professors at True Cross Academy, who found compatibility in him. 

He’s been allowed to be here on one condition, and that is that he’s ought to prove he can behave - and that he’s more human than demon. That he will be useful for the order.

In this regard, he’s been sent to an old dormitory to live, instead of living on the campus, so that no others can find out that he’s a half-demon that easily, since it can get problematic for the Academy’s moral if people were to know - even if the headmaster of the school is the King of Time, a demon named Key.

The thing is that along with this, he’s gotten someone who’s ought to look out for him as well. 

He knows he’s sort of always been a tough nail and a bit of a troublemaker in some regards due to his unusual strength and his temper, but when he came here, he didn’t know he’d have one of his classmates in the specified class for late-runners to babysit him.

But here he is, and Kim Jongin is the one who’s been chosen for this case.

They’ve lived together for a year or more now and went through the authorization exam together, and went hand in hand through the quest of becoming an exwire instead of a page, so that they now get to attend non-combat missions, smaller errands and get to know about dangerous demonology.

So right now, Kyungsoo turns a little rigid when Jongin puts a hand on his shoulder, the human lifting a skeptical eyebrow while he points at Kyungsoo’s tie, which has clumsily been knotted together on the middle. Kyungsoo’s always been a slob in that matter anyway despite being a clean freak when it comes to other things - the type to blow his hair out of his eyes instead of pampering it back in an appropriate way.

And though Jongin’s the laziest of them in most cases, it’s him who fixes Kyungsoo’s tie and who always goes to class with at least ten added pages of notes, the smile on his lips warm as he grins and says that Kyungsoo’s ought to take better care of his looks.

Kyungsoo’s tail is curled up along his torso beneath his shirt, left for no one’s eyes to view for now, since he can’t show it in public unless he’s in class or if he’s here at the abandoned dorm. 

His classmates weren’t ought to know about his nature all except Jongin, but they’ve been together for a year and it was unavoidable given that Kyungsoo accidentally used his earth powers during one simple training test, and his eyes had become slit. 

He’s become far better at holding himself back now by all means, though.

‘’I can do it myself…,’’ he murmurs, even if he knows he’ll only end up adding ten more knots if he tries to fix it himself.

‘’Sure,’’ Jongin doesn’t even bother rolling his eyes and gives Kyungsoo’s shoulder a pat, then turns around to pick up his bag. 

‘’You coming?’’ he says, and Kyungsoo glumly nods, still in doubt regarding the thrill up and down his legs, and how he wants to chew on something to relieve the itching in his gums.

‘’For today,’’ Haneul takes a step ahead, pushing his glasses up higher on the brink of his nose. 

‘’We’re going to go on a relatively interesting errand that is located in a closed amusement park,’’ he leans against the table, the usual stern expression on his face, and then the ‘not-this-again’ face when Jongdae is the first one to slam a hand on the table and howl into the air, pumping a fist there because he never likes the indoor activities. 

Baekhyun isn’t far behind, and Chanyeol too, who are both saying a prayer in an unceremonious manner though they’re both Arias coming from priestly families. 

Jongin next to Kyungsoo perks up and looks excited, biting his lower lip, and Kyungsoo wakes up from his light slumber, crinkling his nose. He is momentarily trying to forget the urge to lean in and rub his face against Jongin’s outstretched neck when the latter leans back and tips his head.

He barely realizes how he’s had the end of the pencil he’s borrowed from Junmyeon in his mouth all the while, and when he puts it out and looks at it, he freezes once he notices how he’s chewed it to an unrecognizable state, marks carved into the tree. 

He smacks his lips and gulps, taking a look behind him in the small class where the mentioned boy sits, who is now talking to Yixing in an excited manner about the quest their teacher has mentioned. Their teacher is too busy to complain about the noise since he’s trying to calm down Luhan who’s joined Jongdae with the howling.

Kyungsoo hates it when he accidentally ruins things in this way, and the least he wants right now is to make Junmyeon upset. He perks up and looks around, not knowing if the best thing to do is to throw the pencil away and pretend he’s lost it and then buy Junmyeon a new one.

It’s the fourth pencil he’s chewed to bits. He’s already ruined his own ones, and he doesn’t want to borrow any of Jongin’s, because….

Just because.

He pouts and stuffs it in his pocket, shoulders shrinking a bit while he twiddles his thumbs, and he wiggles a bit because his gums are still itching - his own skin feels uncomfortable and he continues to get cold sweat like he’s done in varied periods for the past countless of weeks. It’s just been getting worse lately.

‘’Hey, you okay?’’ Jongin asks again, resting his head in his palm while he looks Kyungsoo over, and Kyungsoo hates that Jongin always sits next to him in class or is so willing to be with him, even if they’re pretty good friends.

Jongin’s primary job is to look after Kyungsoo in the dorms, and not to hover around him like this.

Kyungsoo doesn’t mention his urge to snuggle up next to him, or the urge that tells him to lean closer and take Jongin’s heat and add it to his own, or the way he wants to take a bite of Jongin or possess him.

Not really possess him, but to… 

Own him.

And that makes him scrunch his face up as he looks away and mutters a ‘’I’m fine,’’ like he’s done for the past weeks whenever Jongin has asked.

‘’Aha,’’ Jongin answers, and Kyungsoo can feel a glare burn into his cheek, but he doesn’t look back, and he wants to bite his nails, but they’re already meek and stubby from the previous nail biting.

‘’Have you had a fever lately?’’ Jongin’s hand is suddenly carding through Kyungsoo’s hair again and to his forehead, and Kyungsoo resists the upcoming purr in his throat and the urge to lean into the touch, so he only stiffens again and then bats the hand away. 

‘’I said I’m fine!’’ he murmurs, doing his best not to add a snarl to it, his form shrinking and tail sneaking out to slap against the floor in small tics. Jongin leans back and must notice it, and Kyungsoo can see that he’s starting to get a little annoyed, or maybe hurt that Kyungsoo doesn’t want to indulge him in what’s going on.

‘’Fine, I was just worried,’’ he responds and looks away, and Kyungsoo bites his tongue to hold back and apologize. 

Jongin shouldn’t snoop in this, or know about the weird dreams or thoughts Kyungsoo has had as of lately. They were far milder in the beginning when he didn’t have oddities within his body, but now it has become amplified with the changes.

Jongin might be an assigned caretaker, but these things are something Kyungsoo would rather forget about. He’s not sure who he’s ought to talk to about the aching and itching, or the rushes. 

He guesses it’ll eventually pass without much trouble.

Once Haneul obtains the attention of his class again, he informs them that they’re going to visit an amusement park that has been told to be haunted. 

The pranks that have been performed there have been rather harmless but apparently enough so that the monitors of the park have been confused and had to check the devices over and over again, and in the end the park has closed until further notice.

Thus, the academy has taken notice of the problem, and Class 2F is going to go out and take a look at it to learn about demonology or subjects regarding investigation cases.

The class is rather small, with only twelve students in it - some with same ambitions regarding Meister categories and some different.

‘’You’ll have to pair up two and two and go to different areas of the park since it has a large span,’’ Haneul explains, palms clasped together. ‘’You have five minutes to decide now and then we’ll meet up in an hour in front of the academy, all right? Combat is definitely not estimated to happen, but bring a few necessary items just in case.’’ 

Zitao makes a small complaint in the background, something about Exwires not being allowed to attend combat missions in any case, so Haneul shouldn’t make jokes like that. Yifan next to him snorts and receives a poke from Minseok.

Kyungsoo catches the movement Jongin makes, how the human immediately jolts and turns towards Kyungsoo, eyes urgent with that temporary gleam like he already knows who he wants to pick. Then it dims, and he looks away from Kyungsoo again and stares over his own shoulder instead.

He’s about to raise himself from his seat, but Kyungsoo catches his wrist.

’’Uh,’’ Kyungsoo tugs in Jongin’s hand to make him sit again. ‘’You… you should go with me...’’ he avoids eye contact, the word ‘’please’’ on his tongue, but all he can contribute with is the burn on his cheeks and one quick look up and then away again because Jongin is looking right back, an unfathomable look in his eyes.

Then the human plops down with a satisfied sound, maybe with a smug smirk too, because he knows just what to do to make Kyungsoo pile in. 

‘’Kay,’’ he says, and tongues the inside of his cheek, smiling to Kyungsoo even if Kyungsoo is looking down at his own lap, his tail curling around his form, now slapping against his shin in a rushed but timid gesture. 

They leave the class together, with Jongin glaring up at the sky as his eyes are squinted, arms held up and fingers entwined on the back of his head while he sighs out. ‘’Weather’s great, isn’t it?’’ he lets out a satisfied hum. ‘’I’m kinda happy we aren’t ought to rot away in a classroom today.’’

Kyungsoo walks next to him, and feels warm in his stomach even when he’s not ought to, and keeps accidentally rubbing a hand over his mouth, pressing to feel his gums beneath. ‘’Mm,’’ he answers, and ignores how Jongin is glaring at him in suspicion from the corners of his eyes.

They make it to the dorm to change into a lighter attire. 

Kyungsoo swears he’s normally been good at behaving himself, but his eyes stray around to places where they’re not supposed to go once Jongin starts taking his uniform off and shirt too.

His shoulders are broad and untouched with a bronze color once he’s standing with his back to the other, and Kyungsoo makes a gaping motion due to the urge to go over and start nibbling. He makes a small complaint under his breath because he’s so confused, and Jongin turns around, a quizzical expression on his face.

This time he doesn’t even bother asking but walks over, immediately pressing a hand to Kyungsoo’s forehead.

‘’You’re burning up,’’ he says, voice soft and worried, and Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

‘’No, no I’m… the weather’s just hot,’’ he answers with a breathy voice, and licks the backside of his teeth, momentarily befuddled because it feels like his canines are a little sharper or bigger in his mouth than before.

He jolts when Jongin suddenly tugs in his shirt, ‘’hey, you’ve turned it the wrong way,’’ the human notifies him with a light grin in his voice, and he starts rolling it off Kyungsoo even if the latter protests.

Jongin’s touches have always been careful around Kyungsoo, slow as well, even if Kyungsoo was first told to be a potentially risky individual - and that Jongin’s primary job was to hold him back if he did something disastrous.

Yet even then, Jongin was careful, as he is now when he pulls on a new shirt on Kyungsoo, fixes his hair with a ruffle and picks at it, adjusts it in a pace slower than what is necessary. 

He fixes the collar on Kyungsoo’s polo shirt  too and keeps his fingers clenched there, looking down at him with a soft smile stretched on his lips, and Kyungsoo is looking back through his  uneven bangs. 

Kyungsoo’s not sure if he can help it, due to the way Jongin reaches a hand up and strays some bangs out of Kyungsoo’s face, that the latter opens his mouth and leans up, just to brush his lips against the side of Jongin’s hand, first in something that looks like an accident. 

He should be phased to see that Jongin doesn’t seem to be outwitted by it.

Instead, Jongin’s eyes narrow a bit and he leans his hand down, observant and silent when Kyungsoo per automatic opens his mouth and softly gives the side a little nip.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are half-lidded and he’s not sure what it is he’s doing, but his lips clamp around Jongin’s skin. A small harrumph slips past when he chomps down, his canine teeth peeking into the skin but not so that it hurts.

Jongin retracts his hand lightly and Kyungsoo makes a small noise to complain, following the motion and leaning up on his toes when Jongin holds some outstretched fingers above him in the air. 

Kyungsoo nibbles on the side of Jongin’s thumb, then down lower, and it relieves the itching in his gums, so he growls under his breath when Jongin tries to withdraw with a light, experimental jerk once more.

The tail that rested in the air has now wrapped around Jongin’s waist without its owner knowing, Kyungsoo who steps forward and closer to get some more and to nibble on the side of Jongin’s wrist then, releasing small muffled noises - getting annoyed because he needs the itch to go away.

His fingers grasp at Jongin’s naked waist, the skin warm and pleasant under his fingers. 

He murmurs a small ‘’no, no…,’’ when Jongin tries to retract his hand again, even if Jongin uses no real force and it seems more likely as an attempt to see how Kyungsoo will act.

Jongin stands still then and seems to watch how Kyungsoo inches closer, the tuft of sleek fur on the end of Kyungsoo’s tail tickling down his back where it rests.

Kyungsoo doesn’t bite hard, but just with small ticks down Jongin’s wrist to get the itch away, head tilted to the side to get access, his lips soft on the skin. 

He only jolts out of the haze when Jongin puts a hand on his hip to support him before the demon reels to the side in an attempt to angle himself right, Kyungsoo’s eyes widening and jaw going slack, mouth agape now while he looks up with a hint of shock in his eyes.

Then he stops, and he can feel his cheeks grow a scarlet color while he smacks his lips and looks down, thoroughly fussed out by the events, finding he has nothing to say. 

Jongin says nothing before him either, but when Kyungsoo mutters a small ‘’ah’’ and a ‘’sorry’’ and immediately tries to turn around, Jongin grabs his cheeks, framing his jaw with two palms.

The motion is so sudden that Kyungsoo nearly falls backwards, grimacing once Jongin digs some fingers into the skin above Kyungsoo’s lips to drag his mouth agape, and the human’s eyes widen while he mutters a ‘’so that’s it!’’ 

Kyungsoo wrestles himself free and gives Jongin an affronted glare - ‘’so what’s what?’’ he barks, ignoring the crack in his voice.

Jongin taps three fingers over his own mouth. ‘’Your teeth,’’ he says. ‘’You’re growing the secondary set of canine teeth, you know?’’ he looks somewhat excited, which is not a feeling Kyungsoo shares.

‘’Secondary set of canine teeth?’’ Kyungsoo repeats, not understanding. 

Jongin nods again, and comes closer, hands going up to touch Kyungsoo’s mouth again, his fingers digging in and two lifting the upper lip. 

Kyungsoo lets out a meek sound, one eye closing from the strain. 

The warmth in his gut flares again when Jongin starts poking one canine teeth and tries to look into his mouth, uncaring that Kyungsoo’s tongue grazes one thumb.

‘’The order doesn’t know much about growth regarding young demons, but we’ve experienced that half-breeds go through a secondary puberty, or a first one, actually, for demons that is, since half-breeds live for a longer age and mature later on,’’ Jongin diligently explains while he pokes at the sore flesh of Kyungsoo’s gums, and Kyungsoo nips at one finger so that Jongin draws back with a low ‘’ouch,  **_Soo!_ ** ’’ giving him a temporarily hurt look.

‘’Don’t ravage my mouth!’’ Kyungsoo pushes at him, but the power’s intendedly weak for now and it’s more like an aggravated hurt cat trying to defend its last ounce of pride. Jongin doesn’t take much offense at this, but dries his fingers in his pants. 

‘’You should go talk to Haneul about this, really,’’ he offers, and stares at Kyungsoo’s mouth with attentiveness that makes the latter feel preyed on in an intimate way.

‘’It’s nothing,’’ Kyungsoo murmurs, dapping some fingers over his gums to feel how it still aches a bit, and when he feels up his canine teeth, they do appear a tiny bit bigger - the lower ones too, and it feels as if something is fighting its way through next to them.

Jongin cups one of the demon’s ears, stroking his thumb up along the pointy shell, ‘’Your ears have gotten pointier too,’’ he says somehow cheekily.

Jongin’s also been one of the few who hasn’t been disgusted about Kyungsoo’s general demon attributes or sides that will surface every now and then.

Kyungsoo says nothing but pushes Jongin’s hands away with a grumble that should be dismissive but sounds more like a moody huff. 

Jongin isn’t easy to get rid of, and Kyungsoo slaps the human’s side with the tail when Jongin brushes a palm down the appendage once Kyungsoo turns around.

The demon gets something to think about though when they head to the main entrance of the tremendous academy, and even if Kyungsoo can see that Jongin is still curious, the ambitious type, he doesn’t indulge the latter in anything more than that.

Kyungsoo has enough to think about already, though he doesn’t dismiss it when Jongin rests a palm on his lower back when they meet up with their class. 

‘’Is everyone here?’’ Haneul asks, glaring around even if he’s polishing his glasses, meaning he’s as blind as a bat.

He does a brief name mentioning to verify it, and in the last second, Yifan and Minseok come running, apologizing with the excuse that Yifan needed to get a cola on the way and the vending machine bit back.

Kyungsoo stands with Jongin and Chanyeol, and the giant aria is leaning down to taunt Kyungsoo with the same phrases from the holy scriptures like Baekhyun did the days before. 

He yowls out a punctured laugh when his shoulder is punched, and Jongin can only smile from the sideline, still looking at Kyungsoo somehow fondly, while Kyungsoo is holding up a fist for another warning, teeth bared in a little growl.

The lot enters the portal that is brought forth once Haneul has gotten all of his students´ attention. 

He checks them off as each assigned pair hops in, having some trouble with Zitao who nearly bites Yixing’s head off since the healer settles to softly remind him of the fact that the demon in question might be vile.

The weather is only getting warmer, and it’s mid season of summer though vacation will first come in some weeks time, and in the next semester the Meister exam will be held.

Surrounding the class is the lone amusement park. It’s colorful and huge with varied devices of different kinds along with closed booths. A piece of paper flies by followed by some forlorn candy wrap, the air silent aside from that. 

‘’Wow,’’ Luhan says rather dryly, looking around. 

‘’I know these parks are nightmare fuel when it’s dark, but this shit is freaky as hell,’’ he murmurs, and Jongdae nearly sends him headfirst into the concrete when he gives his shoulder a pat out of the blue - ‘’nah, Lu, bet you stayed up all night watching horror movies,’’ he says. 

He pretends not to be affected but folds out a patterned paper to summon his twin foxes, who mirror the vixen smile on Jongdae’s face.

Not many of them have brought anything like Haneul told them to, and Jongin has left his sword at home as well.

The class bursts into small chatting, until Haneul interrupts them with a loud cough.

He explains them that people have been hearing the giggle of a child around, and that the devices are acting weird. 

But also that some girls’ skirts have been lifted through paranormal activities and that some boys have gotten their shorts drawn down or gotten a wedgie. 

The class gasps and Junmyeon murmurs a small ‘’what a monster…,’’ in the background.

‘’Honestly,’’ Kyungsoo tongues the inside of his cheek and rolls his eyes, though Jongin looks utterly serious and his face twisted in horror when the mentioning of some girls’ butts getting groped out of thin air appears.

‘’So we’re dealing with a young ghost that is yet to have a ceremony or what,’’ Kyungsoo asks, and some of the others raise their brows. 

‘’It’s not a demon then?’’ Minseok asks the teacher.

Haneul shrugs. 

‘’Don’t know, find out,’’ and he opens the cooler he’s brought with a soda in, a whir sounding when he opens the can. 

‘’As a part of the order you’re also ought to specify in areas you don’t think would matter. Investigation contains spirits, lores and myths as well,’’ he takes a slurp, ‘’which hereby includes putting the dead to rest in cases where they’ve been restrained from doing so.’’

The class glares, and then shrugs in unison, some muttering a small ‘’okay then’’, some doing the ‘meh’ face.

They part ways and get different routes.

Kyungsoo and Jongin share a map between them and stubbily walk ahead, and nearly knock into a trashcan when they try to get to the other side of the park while checking, since they’ve been assigned to check the waterland area.

‘’I thought you were good at everything?’’ Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows, tapping the map furiously, and Jongin sputters - ‘’I’m not made out of magic!’’ 

They bicker like a married couple over which way to go, because their biggest problem right now is getting there.

‘’Well you’re a goody-two shoes who always listens in class!’’ the demon points at him, emitting a small huff.

He’s annoyed because it’s hot, not only on his skin but inside abdomen as well, and the itching is acting up. He feels like rubbing on something, getting the heat out of his body, but there’s only Jongin, and he wants to sink his teeth into him, which is no better.

Jongin scoffs, rolling his eyes. ‘’You only listen in class if it’s about demonology, but you don’t even know why you’re growing an extra set of canines, you lazy ass!’’ and he’s not sure why he’s defending himself because being attentive in class is not really a bad thing. 

Kyungsoo is not so sure either, or knows why he’s raising his voice - they barely realize they’ve already made it to the water park and have waddled around there as they’re mindlessly discussing over bits - ‘’ _ I’m _ lazy? Who’s the one who always cooks for you and cleans the toilets? Who tidies your bed, if I may ask! You rarely even wear socks!’’

‘’That was one time, Soo -  _ one  _ time! I was really tired because I got the highest score in healing-aid,’’ Jongin barks, pointing a thumb at himself, and they stand face to face now, Jongin’s mouth thinned in a line and Kyungsoo’s open to bare teeth. 

‘’You could’ve at least not have thrown your dirty underwear on the floor right next to my bed,’’ Kyungsoo offers, and he’s not even mad for any of these reasons, but his mouth blabbers because he’s riled up, his tail is lashing behind him.

‘’I’ve already apologized for that! You’ve been like a ticking bomb lately - stop being so angry with me,’’ Jongin hisses, and there is a hint of confusion in his eyes, some hurt too.

This is the part where Kyungsoo has nothing left to say, because it is true. His mood has been up and down, and he’s normally not the type to be outwardly affected. He knows Jongin doesn’t deserve any of this.

That’s not what his body language tells though, and his mouth twists to form a reply, but nothing comes. 

He lets out a miffed huff, turns his back to Jongin, but then turns around again - and somewhat gently headbutts Jongin’s chest while growling under his breath, muttering a ‘’you’re so  **stupid--** _ stupid Jongin, super stupid Jongin,’’  _ while he wrenches his hands in the human’s t-shirt. 

And Jongin says nothing but sighs, most likely able to see how Kyungsoo is acting out of frustrations that he doesn’t voice aloud.

They’re interrupted when something resounds in the tunnels of one of the water rides -  a light, airy giggle with a hollow aftermath travelling in their ears.

It makes Kyungsoo slowly inch away, his hair sticking out to all sides from the head rubbing as he locks eyes with Jongin who gives him the same alerted look back.

Kyungsoo’s tail perks up and the both of them vividly look around, over their shoulders. They shush one another, starting to lurk around on light feet to find the source of the giggle.

Then it comes again, this time much louder, though it still sounds like a whisper that admittedly makes a shiver run down Kyungsoo’s spine.

‘’Over here!’’ Jongin yells all of sudden, from the other end of the booth they’re checking, and Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to run over.

He nearly smashes into Jongin’s back, because the human suddenly takes a hurried step back, reeling over since a transparent figure flies into his face and over their heads. 

Kyungsoo yelps and falls down, though his head whips up to check the source of the voice that comes - a cheeky one that says ‘’Who’re you guys?’’ in a stretched chant.

Jongin quickly helps Kyungsoo up, and they share another hasty look.

‘’Uh, we’re-- we’re friendly?’’ Kyungsoo starts, but the waver in his voice and how his fists are clenching don’t state the same.

The culprit can be confirmed as a ghost now, as far as the Exwires can see. It’s a boy who can’t be over the age of 10, who has a cap on its head and wears a loose shirt - no legs but a tail of a sort like that of a spirit.

Kyungsoo curses under his breath, because he knows that the ones required for this job would be a Tamer with a companion who can draw the ghost back, or an Aria with the knowledge of the chant that is ought to be used for a case like this.

Jongin snaps his fingers, ‘’I think I know--’’ and they’ve had a simple lesson with this before about a script from the Bible, but his face twists and Kyungsoo makes the  _ ‘what!!!’  _ expression to him.

Another way is to talk the ghost to submission and give them a reason to rest, but that’s not always easy.

Not with a brat like this who hums and says ‘’Know what? You look like you don’t know  _ anything _ ,’’ sticking its tongue out, making Jongin put a hand over his heart in abrupt offense.

‘’He’s teasing you to rile you up,’’ Kyungsoo says, and walks closer. 

The ghost continues to hover in the air, and Kyungsoo thinks they’re lucky to encounter it this fast without needing to dwell on whether it’s a spirit or not.

‘’You!’’ the ghost has a wry smile on its lips, adjusting its cap, and now it points at the demon. 

‘’Why’re your eyebrows so thick?’’

Oh, that was a low blow.

Kyungsoo gapes, and Jongin puffs out a laugh in the background. 

**_‘’You little-!’’_ **

He knows they’re supposed to take it easy, has been taught to deal with quirky individuals, but a chasing starts and Kyungsoo runs after the ghost, who does its trademark giggle as it flies through one booth and away.

**_‘’Kyungsoo!’’_ ** Jongin yells in the background, but Kyungsoo is already out of proper hearing-range, and he runs around in the waterpark, forgetting that he has an impeccable stamina compared to his partner.

Blood is rushing in his temples, and the ghost keeps laughing even when Kyungsoo tells it to stop or tries to speak with it. He climbs through smaller devices and nearly jumps into one of the pools, and is panting when he’s climbing the tower to one of the biggest water-slide labyrinths.

His eyes are getting framed with green, just at the beginning due to how he’s growling and riling himself up.

He looks around frantically once he’s made it to the top booth where it’s a closed area and tubes are around him, having toppled over the railing - not realizing that he has just climbed over 50 meters up in the air with no safe control.

It’s one of the knots in the tower where there’s more than one tube leading around to different slides, and it’s closed so he can hear the ghosts’ giggle echo.

**_‘’Come out!’’_ ** he bellows, chest heaving up and down maddeningly.

The ghost answers with a songsong  _ ‘’don’t wanna’’ _ .

Kyungsoo squawks when he feels someone quickly yank in his neck hair and then grope his ass.

It continues like this, with him going through the tubes to find the spirit to no avail. 

He’s only stopped when his pants are yanked down to reveal his cartoon boxers, and he falls over and onto his knees on the rough metal ground, growling because the ghost is a few meters in front of him and sticks a tongue out at him.

Kyungsoo blindly follows it on all four, and ignores the loud panting and another ‘’There- there you are,’’ from Jongin who’s gotten all the way up in the tower and sought him.

The critical thing is that the ghost has flown through the railing to one of the open cracks. Kyungsoo inches between the two metal ropes to get it, barely realizing how he’s crawling out to a 50 meter fall and certain death.

Jongin yells in the background, his shoes slamming on the metal to get there in time, and the ghost flies down as Kyungsoo screams when he’s slipping through the railing, tail stiff in terror.

He’s only stopped by a yank from behind, a hand around the end of his tail.

It hurts, and Kyungsoo’s breath hitches, tears springing up in the corner of his eyes.

He hears Jongin curse aside from the violent throbbing in his ears. 

The metal rod beneath him digs into his hips, and he’s half reeled through, his torso over the edge with his knees digging into the metal ground and butt in the air, pants around his knees.

Jongin has two hands on his tail now that travel down to haul more of Kyungsoo in, and it’s going well until he reaches the middle where it’s closer to the root.

Kyungsoo’s shoulders hunch and his body jolts, suddenly gasping for another reason. He curses inwardly, his eyes feeling as if they are aflame due to how they’re getting slit, swallowed in green with red in the middle while he starts yelling that Jongin’s ought to let go.

‘’No, no-’’ he pants. He lets out a garbled whimper when one of Jongin’s palms slides further down, his grip tight and nails pressing in, and something about the friction sends a thrill down Kyungsoo’s spine. 

The heat in his belly starts flaring anew with another warmth, and he thrashes helplessly and tips his chin up into the air, hands sprawled down the side of the railing and what’s beneath while he begs Jongin to let go due to the way he feels his boxers grow tighter and warmth drench his thighs.

**_‘’What?’’_ ** Jongin sounds utterly devastated or somewhat incredulous, but his hold doesn’t lessen though he stands still now, emitting a small huff from the strain, cursing because Kyungsoo starts wiggling.

‘’Let go--- Jongin, you  _ have  _ to let go,’’ he blubbers, and his face is feeling hot - that thrill continues to soar down his spine and it’s  _ too much _ .

Jongin makes an inhuman sound in something reminding of despair, and no matter how urgent Kyungsoo sounds, or how he’s on the verge of crying and keeps wiggling, voice hoarse, Jongin fights against Kyungsoo’s attempt to veer out -  at last manages to drag him back.

The sound of Jongin’s back hitting the metal echoes with a hard sound, followed by their harsh panting.

Kyungsoo is on his back on Jongin’s chest, legs half spread but bound by the ankles due to how his pants have crept further down and are still bunched there.

His knees are bleeding a bit from having scraped the skin on the raw surface, and he keeps emitting low noises and hushed whimpers, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed.

‘’Jesus christ,’’ Jongin blows out in relief and raises his torso, taking Kyungsoo with him, the demon lifelessly sprawled between his legs. There’s a sheen of sweat on Jongin’s forehead, bangs matted there from running up here - having taken the safe route, of course.

Kyungsoo is squirming on Jongin, sounding even more out of breath than the human, and he’s looking down at his own lap, shoulders trembling.

‘’Soo?’’ Jongin starts, taking a hold of Kyungsoo’s bicep, rustling it lightly, and he draws closer, his chest against the other’s back, trying to crane over to see his face, ‘’Kyungsoo, are you okay?’’ 

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer, so Jongin rustles in his bicep again, trying to raise himself to get a better look. 

However, Kyungsoo suddenly turns around, pushing him back into the ground so that Jongin releases a dulled ‘oomph’.

The demon hovers above him, still panting loudly while his tail sways to shape a curve upwards, and Jongin jolts when Kyungsoo presses his face into the juncture of his neck.

‘’Uh,’’ he tries, and stiffens when Kyungsoo straddles one of his thighs then, and there’s a bulge pressing into the side of his own crotch. 

‘’It’s so hot,’’ he hears Kyungsoo mutter. 

‘’Jongin-’’ Kyungsoo’s voice is different too, lighter and airy but with a certain haze and growl in it, ‘’you have to make it stop,’’ he grazes teeth that are sharper than before along Jongin’s neck. 

The human jolts once more when the demon grinds down on him, and it’s a messy position with Jongin on his back and Kyungsoo on top of him, Jongin’s back pressed into the hard surface 50 meters in the air where a light breeze travels in the tubes around them.

He groans as Kyungsoo does it again, offering a small ‘’What’re you-’’ but is stopped when the demon bites again, lapping a tongue over a patch, nibbling lightly on it with those small ticks as if he’s relieving himself.

Kyungsoo’s tail whips the ground in a hurried motion when he starts huddling closer, and he’s lying down flat along the side of Jongin’s front and on the thigh, grinding his crotch there in a prolonged and lasting thrust.

Jongin manages to raise his torso by using his arms as leverage, and Kyungsoo follows the motion, their chests still half pressed together when the demon looks up, faces close and nose tips almost touching.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are predatory and swallowed by green with a red blaze surrounding it, blood red meddled in the middle in tiny dots as well. It’s almost as if the tower starts shaking a bit, the earth rumbling deep down, sending up vibrations through the steel, Kyungsoo’s powers starting to evoke.

His canines are a little longer than before, and so are his ears - peeking out from his scruffy locks in a longer range. He’s in a daze even if his eyes are wide open, and he ruts again Jongin again, grinding down - his pants kicked off so he’s only wearing his boxers, uncaring that the scratches on his knees are still bleeding and ache the more he presses down.

Jongin tries to reason or speak with him, and his cheeks have grown to scarlet due to the way Kyungsoo is looking at him with eyes that speak a thousand volumes in only one manner. The demon darts up to run the tip of his tongue along the seam of Jongin’s lower lip - and then to bite, even if one tooth pricks a hole and Jongin can taste a bit of blood in his mouth.

‘’Please,’’ Kyungsoo pants again, tugging in the human’s shirt, shredding it a bit, and his nails have grown sharp too, his demonic state protruding physically.

‘’Jongin, please,’’ he murmurs and traces his mouth along Jongin’s jawline, his voice softer this time, hips doing a little tick when another row of heat strives through him and he lets out a ragged moan.

Jongin doesn’t know what to do, but he doesn’t draw back once Kyungsoo kisses him again.

The shorter licks into his mouth in a messy kiss, tongues meeting on the middle, and Jongin heaves a gasp into the other’s mouth when he gets to lick the backside of the sharp teeth, feeling them up.

Their lips smack when they withdraw, lips glossed with spit. A slick noise comes since Kyungsoo is quick to close the distance once more, this time inching closer, starting to thrust against Jongin’s thigh again, the side of his own thigh getting a feel of the bulge tening Jongin’s pants.

Jongin doesn’t know where to put his hands, but he doesn’t have to wonder for long since one palm accidentally grazes the root of Kyungsoo’s tail when he lounges one hand on the other’s back. Kyungsoo visibly shudders and leans into the touch, his breath hitching almost frantically when Jongin closes a thumb and forefinger around the root of the appendage, pressing down.

Kyungsoo grinds into the human till a rustling ensues and till Jongin is groaning into his mouth, his other hand having crept up to feel one of Kyungsoo’s pointy ears, fingers following the shape.

The reaction is immediate, how Kyungsoo shamelessly grinds so that the denim on Jongin’s pants makes a burn on his naked thighs, rocking back and forth to lean into the hand on his tail.

The muscles in his thighs clench and his voice lowers in volume to something hushed and intimate, eyes closed when he suddenly stops thrusting just as Jongin has started rubbing his palm up and down the base. 

The demon freezes, one haughty breath pushing through and a gulp when his boxers are coated on the front, cum seeping through and staining the fabric where there’s a superman logo on.

Jongin notices this when they stop kissing, or when it’s him kissing Kyungsoo’s open mouth. He draws back to see that Kyungsoo’s eyes are half-lidded now, his body shaking lightly and tail lazily swinging from side to side.

His canines have shrunk a bit, eyes almost back to normal and ears only elf-like again - the rush over.

Jongin has no words on his tongue, and minutes later when Kyungsoo seems to come to his senses, the latter doesn’t have anything to contribute with either.

It’s almost like a walk of shame.

Kyungsoo has drawn his shorts up again, but his knees are visible and a dry trail of blood streaks down one shin while his other knee cap hasn’t been hurt that badly. His hair is messy as well, and he’s gotten some other unexplainable scratches too - cum staining his underwear beneath the covers.

Jongin, on the other hand, is plastered in bite marks on his throat, and unexplainable holes in his shirt.  His lower lip is bleeding at one corner too. The pouch of his jeans is only bulging a bit now, though he tries to will the images that have been imprinted in his brain away, and they’re both sweaty and somewhat tired - dumbfounded by the situation.

‘’Holy shit,’’ Yifan is the first to speak, in the middle of eating a bag of chips when they return, sitting on a bench with Yixing who sneaks a few chips in his possession when Yifan is too busy gaping.

‘’You tried to fight a ghost or a ghoul?’’ Baekhyun offers, and Chanyeol does the  _ ‘crossing-my-chest-may-you-rest-in-peace’  _ gesture, looking Kyungsoo over. 

Everyone has come back except one pair, which is Luhan and Jongdae. 

The ghost has been spotted by the most of them, but none of them has caught it yet. 

Minseok doesn’t ask about a ghoul, but gives Jongin a pair of lifted eyebrows and a low whistle while he walks past, tipping the edge of his flask to drink some water.

‘’The ghost sort of--,’’ Jongin clears his throat. ‘’Riled us up.’’

Kyungsoo shrinks at this, his tail curling around his own leg, feet turning in.

‘’Those bite marks on your throat don’t look like it’s from a gho-’’ Yifan’s voice is punctured when Yixing steps on his foot.

Junmyeon is the only one who acts, and he comes forth looking somewhat frantic. ‘’You’re bleeding, Kyungsoo,’’ and drags him aside as one of the Doctors in the class, pulling forth some aid-herbs he always carries with him.

Yixing joins too, and Kyungsoo is quiet while they handle him and wrap some bandages around his knees, though it’ll eventually heal fast.

Jongin stands in the background, and the duo doesn’t look each other in the eyes for the rest of the tour, both quiet even when the rest chats back and forth, some talking about their encounter with the ghost; Zitao who’s still miffed about the ghost criticizing the pants he’s wearing today and Chanyeol who swears he’ll get revenge from the wedige he received.

Jongdae and Luhan come back at last, and for some reason they look even worse off than Kyungsoo and Jongin, both smudged in mud. Jongdae is completely drenched in water, and his foxes who usually look high and mighty are very bitter.

Kyungsoo thinks he hears Luhan murmur  ‘ _ ’I’ll eat children for breakfast from now on,’’  _ when he slumps down next to him and gets a bandage around his knee, having gotten a scrape there.

They managed to catch the ghost with the help of Luhan’s deer companion that is affiliated with powers alike those demons of spirits.

Jongdae snatches Yifan’s bag of chips and downs a bunch, uncaring that Yifan is devastated and that the half of the bag is spilled.

The old male dormitory is even more silent tonight than what it usually is, despite that only two people live there along with the house demon, Key’s familiar, who they from the beginning had a go with but are good friends with now.

Kyungsoo cooks in silence in the old kitchen, murmuring quietly even if the kitchen’s little demon, Ukobach, is leaning over the bowl and looks at him in questioning.

‘’What’s wrong with me?’’ he asks rather plainly, and feels his roots blush when he as much as lets his mind stray to what happened earlier today.

He’s already apologized to Jongin, though he didn’t look him in the eyes and Jongin had softly said it was okay. 

Yet no more than those words were exchanged, and Kyungsoo’s not so sure as for what’s going on, and he barely remembers just exactly what happened - other than a mesmerizing heat, the need to make a mark on Jongin and the spark of bliss when the heat had dimmed down and he’d found himself wet in his pants. 

But he had not only been drenched from the cum, but also from the slick between his buttocks that he still takes for sweat even if he knows that there’s no way it could be.

Ukobach tilts his head and shrugs, not knowing what Kyungsoo is referring to. It tells him to add some more salt to the soup he’s making, so Kyungsoo abides.

The demons look up when footsteps draw closer, and there Jongin stands, leaning in over the open kitchen wall. ‘’Smells good,’’ he compliments, looking a little shy. He’s wearing a towel around his hips though, chest bared and neck too, so that Kyungsoo can see the bright teeth imprints there.

‘’Thank you,’’ Kyungsoo mutters, looking down into the soup he’s stirring.

Jongin leans over and traces a thumb over Kyungsoo’s lower lip, then pushes the upper one a bit up to see, bidding a ‘’do your gums still hurt?’’ 

Kyungsoo is surprised by how tender the action is. He pliantly opens his mouth this time, just half-agape, and replies with a ‘’a bit.’’

‘’What about your knees?’’ Jongin withdraws his hand again. Kyungsoo tries not to follow the droplet that slides down from Jongin’s wet hair to his collarbone with his eyes.

‘’They’re already healed.’’

‘’Good.’’

It’s silent.

‘’I’ll…. I’ll call you when dinner’s ready… It’ll only take a few minutes,’’ Kyungsoo offers, cheeks feeling hot and a swell making its way in his chest.

‘’Sounds good - I’ll go get some clothes then,’’ and Jongin sends Kyungsoo one last smile while Kyungsoo ducks his head. 

The human walks off, his footsteps following him down the hall.

Ukobach huffs, looking unimpressed with Kyungsoo.

_ ‘’What?’’  _ Kyungsoo barks, and Ukobach merely rolls his eyes.

 


End file.
